


A Happy Ending

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Angst, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, Heaven, Hospitals, Impala, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, My First Fanfic, Old Age, One Shot, Sick Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes the boys to Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> This is the first fanfic I've ever written. Please be kind. Constructive comments welcome. Enjoy! :)

Dean never thought this was how he would die. Always thought it would be with a gun in his hand, going down swinging. But this, this was so normal. He loved it. He was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to what felt like a million machines. They were so loud and obnoxious, which was a constant reminder of their presence. Sam was in the bed with him, holding him in his arms. His chin resting on top of Dean's head while he dripped wet tears into his hair. Sam's rhythmic breathing was immensely soothing against Dean's back. They hadn't spoken in hours, both men just content to lay there and be together.

Dean knew he was dying. He was very old and for a hunter that's something to be proud of. He knew this would be his last death, no more chances of coming back. He would finally rest. 

He was only sad to leave Sam behind, but he knew he would be alright. The world was a calm and relatively safe place to be right now, compared to what they had been through. Earth, Heaven, and even Hell seemed to be in some sort of balance, a result of no small effort from the Winchester brothers. They did it, they saved the world. 

The one thing in the back of Dean's mind was of where he'd be going after death. Would he get to go to Heaven or would he rot in Hell and pay for all the things he'd done in his life? Memories of the things he did as a demon flooded his thoughts and he couldn't imagine how any of the good he's done could outweigh that. 

"Dean," Sam finally spoke up.

"Mm?" He replied.

"I thought I could do this but I was wrong. Sitting here literally feeling you slip away is too much. I need to try to do something. I mean we've been through so much worse than this! It's just your heart, someone can help us. Where's Cas? Hell, I'm sure even Crowley would help us. This is not the way you're supposed to go Dean." Sam could barely get the last sentence out without choking up.

Dean took in the words but didn't reply right away. This was typical Sam. But he was wrong this time, Dean was ready to die. No more Demon deals or Angel favors. 

"Sammy, it's time to let go," was all Dean could manage. He took Sam's hand and squeezed it. It was calloused and wrinkly, which made Dean so happy. He never thought he'd have the luxury of seeing his baby brother grow old. 

"Love you, Dean."

"Love you too," Dean paused and then followed up with "Bitch."

"Jerk." And that's when Sam lost total control. He was now shamelessly sobbing and hugging Dean incredibly tight, as if he was trying to squeeze his brother's heart into not failing. Eventually, Sam's crying stopped and they fell asleep.

When Dean awoke Sam was still asleep next to him. He immediately thought of Cas. He needed to see him now. He could feel his condition worsening and wanted to see his angel one more time.

"Cas? Baby, I need you," Dean whispered. A sound of fluttering wings signaled the Angel's arrival. Cas was now standing at the edge of the hospital bed looking down at Dean with love in his eyes. Cas had let his vessel age as the boys grew older. He had gray in his hair and his face was wrinkled, but he was still beautiful. His piercing blue eyes never became dull, if anything Dean thought they had become more vibrant.

"I'm here, Dean." Cas bent over and kissed him. This kiss was different than any other they had ever shared. This one was precious and sacred, conveying all the words that they had neither the time nor the energy to say. 

Dean was glad Cas didn't try to heal him, it was as if he knew he was ready to go. He felt so loved and warm surrounded by the two people he loved most in the world. He was smiling and staring at Cas thinking about all the things that had happened in his life. He thought about Sam when he was just a little kid and how he looked up to Dean. He thought about the Impala and how Baby was always there to give them a home. He thought about all the loved ones he'd lost over the years, giving each one of them equal time in his thoughts. The good, the bad, the funny stuff, he thought about it all while finding comfort in Cas's heavy gaze.

Then right before his eyes Cas changed. He was reverting his vessel back to the way it looked when they had first met. 

"So beautiful," Dean breathed. He felt hot tears leaking down his face. Cas wiped them away and finally sat down on the bed. 

"Castiel, my angel," Dean paused, afraid of what he was going to say next. He took Cas's hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"I love you." 

Dean had never said it to him before. Cas knew it and felt it, but never pressured him to say it aloud. He ran his fingers gently through Dean's hair and then down the side of his face to cup his cheek. 

"I love you too, Dean," Cas said as tears began to form in his own eyes. "I'm going to take you to Heaven now." 

Relief washed over Dean. He was going to Heaven. To be with Cas and live in peace. 

At that moment everything went silent and still, all background noise gone. Then a high pitched ringing began that he knew was Cas's true voice. It was different this time though, it didn't hurt at all. It sounded like the most beautiful song Dean had ever heard and somehow he knew this was just for him. The doctors, other patients, and even Sam couldn't hear it. The sight in front of him quickly became overwhelming. He'd always known Cas was much more than Jimmy Novak's body, but he'd never seen him like this. Cas had revealed his wings to him. Their span was huge, full with thousands of fluffy raven colored feathers. Dean couldn't think of a more intimate moment in his entire life and was overcome with all the emotions he'd shut away his whole life. He was crying and smiling and held out his hand for Cas to take him away. His other hand was still locked inside Sam's and he wasn't letting it go.

"Okay, I'm ready," Dean spoke his last words.

Cas folded his wings forward and wrapped Dean snugly inside. Dean nuzzled into the crook of Cas's neck and closed his eyes, ready for his final journey.

Sam woke up to the sound of the machine flatlining and panicked, his worst nightmare coming true. He looked at Dean's lifeless face and called for help. The doctors and nurses arrived and tended to the body saying words of comfort and kindness to Sam. They told him he had to wait outside, but he wouldn't leave. He couldn't leave Dean. They didn't understand, there was no Sam without Dean. 

"No, he's my brother! I can't leave him! No-" he wailed. He tried to fight the doctors but had no strength left and collapsed to the floor. One of the nurses held him on the ground and rubbed his back. She stroked his hair and stayed close, but never uttered a word because she seemed to know nothing would make a difference. Sam was lost, alone, and afraid. He couldn't think of a world without Dean. He knew this time was different because there was no coming back.

~

Two years went by before it was Sam's turn to die. He remained living in the bunker and finally got a dog that he loved. Cas visited him every once in a while. Sam would beg him to take him to Heaven to be with Dean and end his pain but Cas refused. It wasn't time, Sam still had more time on Earth, and Cas refused to rob him of it. 

However, those two years weren't all grief, Sam wrote a book and felt a sense of accomplishment like he never had before. Deep down he was glad Cas hadn't listened to him, because there were still some things he wanted to do and experience. 

It was a quiet Tuesday evening when Sam went to bed to snuggle with his dog. On the nightstand there was a picture of him and Dean, smiling about who knows what. Sam loved this picture, they were young, happy, and together. He stared at the photo until his eyes shut and he drifted to sleep one last time. He died peacefully and painlessly. Cas came for him that night and brought him to join Dean in eternal paradise.

When Sam woke up, he was not in his own bed. His dog was gone and he felt different. He was in a house, rays of sunlight shining through the windows. He cautiously walked over to the mirror on top of the dresser. His reflection startled him. He was young and healthy. He heard laughing coming from outside. When he stepped outside the sight he saw was unbelievable. Dean was there, young and fit, washing Baby while talking to Cas. Sam's dog was there too, playing with a ball on the lawn. When Dean noticed Sam, he immediately dropped the hose and ran over to him. They shared the tightest and happiest hug they ever had.

"I missed you, little brother," Dean practically shouted.

"I know me too," Sam replied. 

Cas simply stared at the brothers. He loved them so much and was glad to finally see them at peace. The Winchester Heaven was Cas's favorite place in the universe. It was so simple and pure here. The three of them were finally free to be happy.


End file.
